


[Cover] All the Best And Brightest Creatures

by allsovacant



Series: BBC Sherlock - Fanfiction Cover Concept [26]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 21:14:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14387241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allsovacant/pseuds/allsovacant
Summary: This one took a very long time in brainstorming. But I decided to give a go yesterday. It didn't seem to end well for me because I'm actually still processing what this fanfiction meant to me. But seriously it's a lot of feels altogether...





	[Cover] All the Best And Brightest Creatures

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wordstrings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordstrings/gifts).
  * Inspired by [All the Best and Brightest Creatures](https://archiveofourown.org/works/582059) by [wordstrings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordstrings/pseuds/wordstrings). 



[](https://imgur.com/aVofFPO)


End file.
